


The Little Mermaid

by Lexi323



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Escape, Falling In Love, Langst, Little Mermaid Elements, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Underwater, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi323/pseuds/Lexi323
Summary: Prince Lance has always loved human culture and the dry land. When he saves a princess he decided to leave his life and join her on the surface. But is this princess really who Lance needs? And what about the sorcerer who has been in love with Lance since they were children?





	The Little Mermaid

**Lance’s P.O.V.**  
I swim though the calm, warm waters. Looking at all the fishes and coral around me. I’m on the hunt for any sort of human things. I love humans and their culture, although I’m not allowed to go up on land or talk to anyone, my father would never allow it. So I’m fine with just finding lost things.

My father is the king of Luxia, the underwater kingdom. My mother died a long time ago, I don’t really remember her though. I’m the youngest prince, I have six older siblings. We don’t get much attention from father, unless we do something wrong. Veronica, the oldest says that he loves us, that he’s just very busy but I don’t believe her.

I don’t see anything of interest on the floor, just a few pieces of cloth and some shipwrecks that I’ve already explored. I see a school of barracuda swimming through the tall kelp, they look as if they’re staring at me. What are they doing this far out?

They live in the deep waters, near the ocean sorcerer. They’re up to something, probably gathering information. They turn to look at me, sending chills down my spine. I keep swimming, trying to pretend they’re not there. Soon I arrive in the shallow waters, where humans sometimes come to fish.

I poke my head above the water and look around. There’s a storm coming soon, the sky is dark and the winds are strong. I should head back soon, but I want to explore a bit. I swim around, looking for any ships or boats.

There’s a large ship a bit aways from me and I carefully swim over to it, trying to catch a glimpse of a human on the ship. There’s a few people but I can’t see properly. That’s when a woman appears at the front of the ship, she doesn’t look like anyone I’ve ever seen.

She has long white har that stands out against her dark skin, she must be royalty or noble with how fancy her clothes are. The winds pick up and blow her hair out behind her, making her look even more beautiful.

The waves crash harder against the boat and the crew starts running around, tying things down and shouting a lot. As the white haired woman runs down to help the boat tips and she falls over board along with a few crew members. The crew members are pulled out but the white haired woman doesn’t resurface.

I act quickly, diving under the water and looking for her. I see her trying to get to the surface but the strong current is keeping her under. I swim over to her, grabbing her and pulling her up to the surface. She stares at me for a few seconds once she regains her breath and then her eyes close again.

I can’t take her to the boat, I’ll be found out. I have to take her to the beach. I swim as hard and fast as I can to the nearby cove, its very small and not many people go there but she should be able to find her way to a nearby village.

I make it to the cove and lay her down on the sand, checking that she’s breathing properly. In this moment I would stay here forever, never have to go back to the castle, not having to worry about all my responsibilities and doing everything right. Not having to marry some person I’ve never even met. Being the youngest prince I will never rule the kingdom so my only “purpose” is to marry some neighbouring prince or princess. Maybe this girl is my escape, maybe I could stay on the surface with her.

I can’t wait around for her to wake up. She’ll be ok and I need to get home, ask my father if I can stay here with her. It’s stupid but it was love at first sight, surely my father will let me stay with the one I love.

I scoot back to the water and begin the swim home to the castle. Those barracuda are still here, watching me. I make It back to the castle quickly and head to the throne room. Maybe I’m rushing into this but I want to find happiness. I’ll need to find that woman, she’ll probably be at the land castle.

I knock on the door nervously, suddenly worrying what my father will say.

“Come in!” I hear my father say

I swim inside seeing my father’s tired expression, he always has that disappointed look on his face. There are only a few attendants so for the most part it’s just my father and I bow in front of him and straighten up.

“Father I-” I begin to say

“Was there any reason you didn’t go to your lessons today?” Father cuts me off

“It-It was my day off.” I say, feeling my stomach sink

“Prince’s don’t have days off, you should have turned up anyway.” He says “You went up to the surface correct?”

“Yes I did, I-” I say but he cuts me off again

“I trust you weren’t seen correct?” He says, looking like he’s staring straight into my soul

“Well there was a ship, I saw a beautiful girl with white hair.” I say “There was a massive storm and-”

“You were out in a storm?” Father scowls, I’m getting annoyed with him cutting me off

“It was an accident.” I reply

“Why didn’t you come straight back?” He asks

“I was going to, but then the waves pulled the woman overboard.” I say “I didn’t want her to drown.”

“You did what?!” He says, fitting the pieces together

“I saved her, she was going to drown.” I say “She saw me but only for a few seconds, she passed out again. I pulled her to the beach, no one else saw me.”

The disappointed look father always has is now directed at me.

“Father I want to go live on the surface with her.” I say “It was love at first sight, like you said you felt with mother-”

“That’s enough!” Father yells, silencing me “You are the prince of Luxia, you are not some silly child who chases after love. I realise I’ve given you too much freedom.”

“But father-” I try to say

“No, you will no longer be allowed to go to the surface, you have proved you’re irresponsible.” Father states “You will not be allowed to leave the castle until you can prove you aren’t a child anymore. I don’t want to hear anymore on the subject. You are lucky ”

I try to argue but I’m taken outside by some guards. The door slams in my face and my heart sinks, it really was useless to try and talk to him. I head back to my room and throw myself onto my bed, crying but my tears disappear into the water. I feel something slide across my back and my head shoots up.

“Don't be sssscared my prince.” I hear a voice say

“Who’s there?” I ask

Something slides up my arm, I turn to see a long black and red snake.

“What the hell?” I shout, pushing the snake off and putting some distance between us

“Now that’ssss not nissse, and to thunk I wasss here to help you.” He says, swimming closer to me

“Help me? How?” He asks

“Your father wont let you be with the one you ‘love' correct?” The snake asks

“Yeah, it was love at first sight.” I say, thinking of her “But father wont let me go with her, or even go outside the castle any more.”

“SSSSSuch a ssssshame.” The snake says, but I can see his eye roll “My massster can help you.”

“Who is he?” I ask

“Go to sssshadow rock when the ocean is darkest, make sure you’re not followed.” He says and begins to swim away

“Wait how can he help me?” I ask

“You’ll sssee.”He replies, swimming out the window and disappearing into the sea

When the ocean is darkest, so during the night. The only person by shadow rock is the ocean sorcerer. Should I go? If I don’t then I wont be with the white haired girl, ill be forced to marry some stranger and never have anyone to care about me. Sneaking out wont be a problem, but if I get caught ill be under watch at all times, I guess I only have one option…

 **Keith’s P.O.V.**  
So prince Lance thinks he’s in love huh, with the white haired princess of the dry world? I guess theres nothing much I can do except help him, he’ll realise they’re not meant to be, he’ll come back to me.

I sent a messenger to tell him to meet me, that I’ll help him. Seeing him so sad is hard, not when he’s always smiling. I watch over him through my crystal ball, it sounds creepy but then again I’m the ocean sorcerer, I’m supposed to be creepy.

My messenger slithers back in through the hole in the wall.

“I delivered the messssage.” He says, and then curls up on a rock

Now all I need to do is wait for night fall, whether lance will come or not is up to him. I'll do what I can to make him happy, even if it’s him chasing after some human who he’s convinced he loves, despite not knowing her name.

“Why do you want to help the prince?” My messenger asks “Issss it because of your crush on him?”

“I don't have a crush on him!” I exclaim

He rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Then why do you insssist on watching him when you’ve never even met?” He questions

“We have met, once.” I reply, thinking back to the time we met

We were still little guppies, people didn’t like me because I had a shark tail, not the traditional scaled fish tail. It was before my father died, I was playing in the long grass with some shells when a group of kids started laughing and pushing me around. A little boy about my age swam up to them and told them to go away, they listen to him but I didn’t know why.

Before I got the chance to say anything he was called away by palace guards. Maybe I had some stupid crush back then with the prince but I don’t anymore, well maybe a tiny bit but it doesn’t matter. He ‘loves’ that human girl anyway. This is just me returning the favour of him helping me, thats all.

Night comes quickly and sure enough I see a figure swimming close to shadow rock. Lance has arrived. I swim out of my cave, appearing right infant of prince Lance.

“AHH!” He screams, looking at me scared’

“Shh.” I say “Don’t be so loud.”

He nods and covers his mouth, staring at me wide eyed.

“T-The snake said you could help me.” He says quietly

“I can, I know you wish to go to the surface for that human girl.” I say “And that your father doesn’t support you. Follow me.”

I lead him back to my cave and in the light I see Lance fully. His tail is as blue as I remember, his eyes as well. He’s built muscle, but he still looks lean. I hear him snicker and my eyes shoot up to his face.

“I mean I thought you would be scary.” He says “But I don’t think I have to be scared of anyone with a mullet.”

“I don’t have a mullet, my hair’s just long.” I reply

“Nope thats definitely a mullet.” He says

“Whatever, do you want help or not?” I ask

“I do…but…” Lance says

“But?” I question

“But what about my family, my fathers going to hate me.” Lance says “Well maybe he already does but there would be no turning back.”

“But are you happy? Do you want to stay in the castle for your whole life just for the slight chance you’ll make your father happy?” I say “Why would you stay?”

“You’re right, y’know for someone who’s supposed to be scary you know a lot about love.” Lance chuckles

“I can cast a spell on you to give you legs.” I say “You have three days until the spell wears off, you need the white haired girl to confess her love for you or else the spell will wear off.”

Lance nods and I get ready to cast the spell. I should say something, tell him that this isn’t true love, but he looks so happy and excited. I’ll watch over him, the girl might confess he loves him and I’ll never see him again. In the end I’m meant to be alone, it’s not like Lance and I could be together anyway, I wouldn’t be allowed in the castle, he wouldn’t want to stay here with me.

“Drink this.” I say, handing Lance a potion “Theres one problem, you wont be able to talk for those three days.”

Lance nods and looks over the potion.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” He asks

“Of course.” I state “Drink it and you will be transported to dry land. Good luck.”

“Thanks, whats your name by the way?” He asks

“Keith.” I reply, watching him drink the potion

Black and purple whips surround Lance and pull him up to the surface. I sigh and watch him leave, heading back over to the crystal ball I watch Lance appear on the sand. He’s wearing a pair of blue board shorts with a scale pattern on the side. Good luck Lance, this isn’t going to end well…

 **Lance’s P.O.V.**  
I open my eyes, looking up at the blue sky. I must have been asleep for a while since when I left it was night. I sit up and look down where my tail would be. I really do have legs. I reach out to touch them and they feel weird.

I try to stand up, shakily but I’m still standing. I take one step and fall back onto the sand. As I try to stand up again I hear footsteps walking towards me.

“Are you alright?” I hear an accented voice ask

I look up to see the white haired woman standing over me. We stare at each other for a few seconds, I open my mouth but I realise I cant speak.

“You looks so familiar.” She says, extending a hand to help me up “My names Allura, whats yours?”

I point to my throat and shake my head, signifying I cant talk.

“Oh you cant talk?” Allura asks “Thats ok, are you here to swim?”

I shake my head and point to her.

“Oh you’re here to see me?” She asks and I nod “Well why don’t we go back to the castle to talk?”

I take a few steps and slowly gain balance and strength. Soon I’m able to walk normally. Allura holds my hand to keep me steady and we walk to the castle, I was right in saying she’s royalty. On the way she asks if I have anywhere to stay and I shake my head, she invites me to stay at the castle with her.

****Time skip to two days later****

**Keith’s P.O.V.**  
I’ve watched over Lance these past few days, sadly Allura as well. Lance has been following Allura around like a lost puppy. They’ve had dinners, boat trips and gone into the human town with each other. I want to call Lance back, to tell him he’s making a mistake but it’s not my place.

It seems as though Allura doesn’t realise Lance’s obvious pining, not seeing how much he wants to impress her. He picked flowers but she thought he was asking about them, not giving them to her. Of course I’m still worried Allura will confess to Lance but it seems it wont happen within the time limit.

Right now Allura is taking Lance to the throne room, apparently to meet someone important. I assume it’s Allura’s parents. Lance and Allura arrive in the throne room and I see a man waiting for them. He looks about our age with long white hair, pale skin and a crown upon his head.

Oh no, I need to get to Lance now. This isn’t going to end well for him.

 **Lance’s P.O.V.**  
I look at the man standing before me, he’s dressed in fancy clothes and has a crown on his head. Allura walks up to him, hugging him and pressing their lips together. My heart stops and sinks to my stomach.

“This is Lotor, my betrothed.” Allura states “Lotor this is the boy I told you about.”

“So you’re the mystery man Allura tells me about?” Lotor says extending his hand

I stare at it confused, Lotor pulls his hand away but he gives me a small smile.

“Allura and I are to be married in the spring, luckily we fell in love before that.” Lotor says

Lotor and Allura invite me to eat dinner with them but I can’t get any food down. What do I do now? I can’t go home, I can’t stay here, where the hell am I going to stay. I finish my dinner and instead of heading back to my room I head to the saltwater lake in the palace garden that connects to the ocean.

I take off my shoes, happy to get rid of those uncomfortable things and dip my feet in the water. Tears begin to form in my eyes and I rub them away. I softly sob and look into the dark water, seeing a figure swim towards me. I pull my feet out of the water and scoot backwards in fright.

The figure surfaces and I see it’s Keith, his yellow eyes are slightly glowing against the dark night, what is he doing here? I try to ask what he’s doing here but I forget I have no voice. At least it’s not some scary animal.

I sit back down on the edge of the lake, Keith reaches up and wipes away my tears.

“I saw what happened with Allura and Lotor.” He says “What are you going to do?”

I shrug and more tears form in my eyes.

“If you want you can stay with me, until you figure out what to do.” Keith says

It’s strange how the only person who makes me feel like they really care about me is the person I’ve been warned about since I was a guppy. I look back to the castle, wondering about Allura.

“Do you still think you love her?” Keith asks “You wanted an escape from the castle, you didn’t love her, you loved the idea of having someone who cared about you.”

Keith is right, I didn't love Allura, I just didn’t want to be lonely. I guess I'm a pretty bad person huh?

“So do you want to stay with me?” Keith asks again

I nod and Keith smiles softly, showing his two sharp fangs.

“Here, this will reverse the human potions effects.” Keith says, handing me a vial with purple liquid

I open up the vial and drink the liquid, it tastes sweet, like ocean berries. My legs fuse together again and form my blue tail. My clothes disappear and I slip into the water.

“Can you talk?” Keith asks

“I think so?” I say, smiling when I realise I can talk

“Then let’s go.” Keith says, swimming underwater

I follow after him and we swim back to his cave. It’s not to far away but its still tiring to swim after not swimming for two days. We arrive at the cave and it’s less scary and daunting as I remember. It’s still dark but there’s glowing coral and fish everywhere, Keith has potions on racks and some cauldrons that add to the whole “scary sea sorcerer” image.

I yawn and rub my eyes, hoping there’s a comfortable bed.

“Tired huh? Don’t blame you after the past couple of days you’ve had.” Keith says “I only have one bed so I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No I couldn’t do that to you.” I say “I can take the couch.”

Keith rolls his eyes and pulls me though the cave to a seperate room by the hand. His hands are so soft. Keith takes me to what must be the bedroom. There’s a large carved out bed in the wall, some more potions and other things around the room. It’s nothing like my bedroom home or at the human castle but I love it.

“The bed’s big enough, we can just share it.” Keith says, swimming over to it and laying down

I lay down next to him, not being able to sleep due to to overthinking everything.

“Hey Keith?” I ask “What happened when they realised I left?”

“Actually your father believes you’ve been kidnapped by someone.” Keith replies “He sent out search parties, no one has come out this far though. They’re too scared.”

“He thinks I’ve been kidnapped huh?” I chuckle

“So will you go back?” Keith asks “Since they don’t believe you left? Does this mean your father cares about you more now?”

“I don’t know.” I reply “My father will loose interest in me soon enough. I’d never be allowed out of the castle again. I don’t want to like that kind of life, I want to be free to swim in the ocean and go where I want.”

Keith rolls over to face me, staring into my eyes.

“You can stay here as long as you want.” He says “You can do what you want.”

I wipe away a tear in my eye and smile.

“No ones ever said that to me.” I say with a smile ‘Not since my mother died.”

“Well someone as amazing as you deserves whatever you want.” Keith says

My eyelids become heavy and I fall asleep, feeling safe and happy here with Keith. Why do I feel like this with him? Like I just want to spend all day with Keith, hugging and talking with him. This is nothing like what I felt with Allura, but it’s better.

****Time skip to a week later****

**Lance’s P.O.V.**

“So which plants are we looking for again?” I ask Keith

“Blue coral and red sea flowers.” He states

I decided to help Keith search for ingredients for his potions. It was really to spend more time with him. Over the past week I’ve developed feelings for Keith, not the silly infatuation I had with Allura, it’s more like a raging fire in my chest whenever I see or think of him.

I want to prove to him that my feelings for him aren’t fake, they aren’t just because I’m lonely but I don’t think he’ll believe me. He’s the ocean sorcerer, my father would never let us be together, however father is no longer uncharge of me.

I like everything about Keith, his personality, how he’s so fun to tease. The way he’s so passionate about magic and potions. His body, how his muscles are well defined, I’d love to feel him hold me or fall asleep in his arms. I’ve been warned about mermaids with shark tails but people are wrong, he’s not scary, dangerous or horrible.

With this thought in my mind I look over to Keith, pulling out some red sea flowers. Even with his mullet he’s still handsome. I wonder if he feels the same? Or am I just clinging to the idea that someone will love me?

“Lance are you ok?” Keith asks, snapping me from my thoughts

“Yeah I’m fine.” I say, turning back to the coral to hide my blush

I snip some of the blue coral, trying not to look over to Keith. The last thing I need is to fall in love with someone who will never feel the same.

“You collected a lot.” Keith says, appearing behind me

I jump and look behind me, Keith is very close to me.

“Is that a problem?” I ask

“No, of course not.” Keith smiles “This’ll save me having to go out next week.”

Keith and I finish up quickly and we head back to the cave. I catch Keith sneak a look at me, why would he do that? We pack away the coral and flowers, then sit down on some cushions for a rest.

“Hey Lance, you mentioned that you’d have to marry a stranger.” Keith says “Had your father already chosen someone?”

“No, I’ve had some proposals but I didn’t accept any of them.” I reply “My father was growing tired of me rejecting proposals so he was going to choose someone for me.”

“Well I’m glad you aren’t betrothed.” Keith says, moving closer to me

“Me too, I don’t want to be tied to someone I don’t love for my whole life.” I sigh

I look up to be met with Keith’s yellow eyes, my heart beats faster and we lean into each other. I can feel Keiths lips brush against mine. I grow impatient and make the first move, pressing my lips against his.

Keith presses his hand toy waist and pulls me closer to him. His lips are soft and sweet. We pull apart, smiling happily at each other.

“Is now the right time to say I like you a lot?” Keith says, blushing

“I like you a lot too, even with your mullet.” I reply

“It’s not a mullet.” He grumbles

I press another kiss to his lips and it’s even better than the last. Nothing could ruin this moment, it’s so calm and soft.

Thats when a massive smash rings in our ears and we pull away from each other. A group of palace guards burst into the room Keith and I are in. Before we can do anything they rip Keith and I apart.

“What the hell?!” I yell, trying to pull away from the guards

“Ocean sorcerer Keith you are under arrest for the abduction of prince Lance.” The head guard states

“No he didn’t kidnap me!” I shout

“He put prince Lance under a spell!” One of the guards holding me back states

“Take him to the king, hell be able to remove the spell.” The head guard says “And take the sorcerer to the dungeon.”

Keith tries to escape their clutches but they hit him on the back fo the head, knocking him out. I scream out for him as the guards drag me away. With how tight they are holding I know I’ll have bruised. I’m more worried about Keith though.

Eventually I’m dragged to the throne room of the castle to see my father. I look up at him and he doesn’t even seem relived to see me. I know I ran away but he doesn't, everyone thinks I’ve been kidnapped so you’d think my father would be happy to see me. This just further proves that I was right in leaving.

“Father you need to let Keith go, he didn’t kidnap me.” I say

“I’ve been told that you’re under his spell.” Father replies “Not to worry, I shall remove it.”

Father lifts his trident and white whips of magic stream out. They surround me sinking into my skin. It feels as though my skins being set on fire, something I learnt about on land. It’s so hot. I scream in pain as every bone in my body feels as though its breaking.

As quick as the pain comes it leaves. I fall to the floor and look up to father who is staying at me wide-eyed. I see a flash of guilt on his face which is quickly replaced by anger.

“So you weren’t under a spell.” He says “You weren’t kidnaped by him, then who kidnaped you?”

“I ran away, to be with the surface girl.” I reply “I don’t care what you do to me, but please let Keith go.”

“You are under no authority to be making requests.” He says “You ran away to the surface to chase after some girl. Did you even get to the surface?”

“I did, I drank a potion to give me legs.” I say “But things didn’t work out and I came back to the ocean, Keith offered me a place to stay until I decided what to do.”

“You left by your own free will, drunk a potion, risked our secret and turned your back on the kingdom.” Father says

“I know, just please let Keith go. He did nothing wrong.” I beg

“The shark tail will not be let go. He uses forbidden magic.” Father states “The ocean will be free of him, his magic kills.”

“He hasn’t killed anyone, he doesn’t use black magic.” I try to argue

“That’s enough.” He replies “Take him to his room, do not let him out. His punishment will be decided in the morning.”

I get dragged out my the guards, taking one more look at father.

“Mother would be disgusted with you.” I say as I’m yanked out of the door

I’m taken back to my room, already thinking of a way to escape. No way am I going to let Keith rot away in the dungeon for helping me. I know a secret passage from the dining room to the dungeon, I just need to get there.

Im pushed inside my room and the door slams. There are guards outside my window and door. Ok I need to be smart about this. There is a secret passage through the roof but if those guards see me its all over.

I pretend to be getting ready for sleep. I play some soft music and cover the glowing coral. Hopefully the guards will become drowsy. I pretend to lay down and I see the guards relax. I move slowly, swimming close to the wall up to the small hole in the ceiling.

I swim through the roof, ignoring the sea spiders and small fish that live in the ceiling. I make it to the end of the tunnel, which is outside my brother Marco’s room. I need to follow this hallway down to the dining room. I quietly swim to the dining room and peak through the doorway. Thankfully no one is in here.

I slip inside and head over to the statue of one of the former queens. I move it and under the base there is a hole. I swim down into the hole, pulling the statue back over the hole from underneath. Luckily it’s not that heavy.

I swim through the dark tunnel, seeing a light at the end. I poke my head out of the hole at the end and sure enough, I’m in the dungeon. No guards are here which is strange but I down question it, I don’t have time.

I look at each cell, trying to find Keith. He’s in the worst cell we have. It’d dirty, old and smells horrible.

“Lance?” Keith asks, swimming up to the bars

“Keith.” I say swimming over to him “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out.”

I forgot to grab some thing to open the lock, what can I use to open it? Laying on the floor there is a piece of dried coral, that’ll have to do. I pick it up and jam it into the lock, tugging and twisting until I hear the click of the lock unlocking.

Keith swims out and I wrap him in a hug, he hugs me back and presses a kiss to my forehead.

“I’m sorry about this.” I say

“It’s ok Lance, it’s not your fault.” Keith states “Now we need to escape.”

“Do we go back to the cave?” I ask

“No thats where they would check first.” Keith sighs “And they probably destroyed everything.”

“Where do we go?” I ask

“I have some friends in the Galra kingdom.” Keith says “They’ll help us.”

“Then we need to go now, it’ll take us days to get there.” I reply

We swim to the end of the corridor where there is a staircase leading up to a hallway. I hear a siren go off and realise that they know Keith and I escaped.

“Follow me.” I say and we swim faster

I lead him though the twisting corridors and we swim out one of the windows. I can see gourds behind us but Keith and I keep swimming with all our power, ducking though the coral and tall rocks.

We duck behind one of the rocks, watching the guards pass over us. I grab Keith’s hand tightly, hoping and praying that we get out of this situation.

“We need to go through the black rock forest.” Keith says, pulling me in the direction of the forest

We carefully swim to the edge of the forest and Keith turns to look at me.

“Lance are you sure you want to do this?” Keith asks

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” I reply, pressing a kiss to Keith’s lips

****Time skip to a month later****

**Lance’s P.O.V.**  
It’s been a month since Keith and I escaped from the castle and life hasn’t been better. We met up with Keith’s friends, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro. Apparently he met them as a child, when he left the Luxia kingdom after his father died. They remained in contact all these years.

We found a new cave to live in, it’s has beautiful glowing coral and shells, it still has a mysterious aura though. The Luxia kingdom set out a warrant for Keith and I but realised it was useless to try and find us. Everyday day with Keith is amazing, I thank my lucky stars every day that I get to live this life with him.

Sometimes I have nightmares about Keith and I being ripped away from each other and being killed. Keith is always there for me, hugging me and whispering sweet words of comfort. I smile at the thought of how sweet Keith is.

“Lance you’re daydreaming again.” Keith says

“Are there rules against that?” I chuckle

“You look adorable when you do.” He states

I swim over to him and press a kiss to his lips.

“You’re so sweet.” I say

“I love you.” Keith says and then looks like he messed up

Thats the first time either of us have said it. Maybe he thinks he messed everything up?

“Keith, I love you too.” I reply

We smile at each other and kiss again, wrapping our arms around each other.

“I promise I’ll always be with you.” Keith says

“Because we are a good team right?” I ask

“Right.” Keith confirms with a smile

I love Keith and I’m happy to spend my whole life with him. I have all I need with Keith. I’ve matured and I’m no longer that little kid who chases after anyone who shows any remote interest. I fell in love with someone who was more forbidden than a human. But Keith makes me a better person, Keith is the one I love.


End file.
